Highland Rebellion
by conorp
Summary: Did you really think that Highland would submit to State rule? Of course not! The story of Highland's rebellion against the State. Chapter 9 up!
1. The Grasslands

****

Highland Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, Suikoden II, or any of their characters, period.

****

Author Note: This takes place 5 years after the war with Highland. If Suikoden III presents any inaccuracies with my story, please don't nag me. This is the updated version, instead of being two huge paragraphs. (I still don't know how that happened…)

Futch had given up. He sat down with a thump, his spear clattering down next to him. He unloaded his pack and opened it. He pulled out some hard biscuits and some jerky and began to eat.

"Futch, what are you doing?" An irritated female voice asked.

"Eating," Futch replied briskly.

"Well Bonaparte doesn't like this place, it's way too hot." Millie flopped down next to Futch.

Futch sighed in an exasperated fashion. "Millie, it's almost evening, and we haven't stopped for lunch, because Bonaparte didn't like any of the locations. First the small cave was too dark, the stream had too many bugs, the village looked too suspicious, and now this place is too hot. I'm hungry and tired. Just let me eat.

"Plus, I think you're the one that doesn't like these things. Bonaparte hasn't made a squeak, and I don't think he cares. He's all grown up now, but you aren't, so just leave off with Bonaparte and eat."

Millie put on her best pout and began to eat sulkily.

"Yuzu happy we found a place to stay," said an all-too familiar voice.

"Oh, Yuzu, you finally got your sheep back," Millie said, smiling again.

"Yep, Yuzu happy now," beamed the girl.

"Why do you still insist on referring to yourself in the third person?" Futch asked.

"Yuzu doesn't know," she replied and began to giggle.

"I think this heat got to her," Futch moaned.

"I think it's cute," Millie said, her eyes narrowed at Futch.

"You think Bonaparte's cute too," Futch retorted.

Millie scowled at Futch and tossed a piece of jerky to Bonaparte. Bonaparte had grown a lot since the war with Highland and no longer rode on Millie's shoulder. He probably would have squished her if he did ride there. He was only about three feet long, but almost as wide. It seemed he got another pair of eyes every other day, and he was always hungry. It was just a good thing that Bonaparte ate anything, which left him grazing most of the time.

A familiar cry made Futch smile, despite his sour mood. Bright landed a few feet away, kicking up dust. Bright, unlike Bonaparte, fended for himself usually and would go hunting. Bright was still small for a dragon and only three people could fit comfortably on his back, but he was a good dragon nonetheless. Of course Bright and Futch should have been at the Dragon Knight Fortress, but Futch couldn't go back. The night before he and Humphrey would have arrived, Futch ran away. The place had too many memories for him, and most of them had to do with Black. It was against Dragon Knight protocol to run away, but Futch technically wasn't a Dragon Knight. He winced uncomfortably as he thought about what the Knights would do to him if they found someone with a dragon outside of their fortress. It was too horrifying to think about.

"You hungry?" Millie asked, leaning in. She looked at Futch's untouched biscuit as her stomach growled rather loudly.

"Take it," Futch gave her the rest of his jerky and biscuit.

She ate and stood up. "Well, we have to get to Tinto, so let's go."  
"Yuzu liked the Grasslands, but let's go," said Yuzu.

Futch reluctantly followed.

The place was aptly named, without a tree in sight. It was only endless waves of grass, not even a shrub, maybe an occasional weed, but no shrubs. Futch was walking along a small path that led southeast, toward the even hotter lands of barren Tinto. Futch began sweating again just thinking about it. Futch had spent about half of his life in the cool mountainous regions of the Dragon Knight Fortress. Then three years were spent basically in the slightly warmer Jowston and Highland. Then he arrived in the Grasslands. It was hot, dry, and barren, save for grass. And he had spent five years here.

"Futch? Is Futch okay?" Yuzu asked.

"Don't start the third person thing on me," Futch growled.

"Yuzu was getting worried. Millie went ahead," Yuzu said. Somehow, even at fifteen, she managed to climb on a sheep's back, without killing the poor thing. Futch didn't want to know how she did that.

Futch looked and saw Millie trotting downhill, with the oversized Bonaparte waddling beside her. He took off at a brisk jog and soon had caught up to Millie.

"Hey slowpoke!" said Millie cheerfully. She wasn't even showing any sign of anger now. "Glad to see you back in Jowston."

"It's not Jowston any more, you know that. It's DuWaine Country," Futch said.

"Riou had eccentric tastes," Millie giggled.

Futch had no idea what was so funny and so he left it at that.

The sun moved in the sky. Soon their shadows stretched to the east, back toward DuWaine Country. Futch was about to suggest they set up a camping spot when Millie squealed, "Hey, there's the Border Post! We made it!"

"Yay," Futch said thoroughly not amused.

Millie began to walk faster, and Yuzu wasn't far behind.

Futch shrugged and followed them down back into a place he hadn't seen in five years. He hoped nothing too bad would happen. Too bad he was wrong…


	2. Matters of State

****

Highland Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, Suikoden II, or any of their characters, period.

****

Author Note: I have no idea what happened with the first chapter, but it was actually meant to be in more than two paragraphs…

Jowy's fever was high again. Nanami dabbed at his brow with a wet cloth. Jowy had been okay for the first couple of years. But recently, he was continually sick. As much as Nanami hated to admit it, she would have to see a real doctor soon. Jowy and Nanami both and agreed on secrecy though and wouldn't visit any doctors like Liukan or Huan; it would cause too much of a stir. Nanami looked up as the door opened.

Riou came in, with some lush green herbs.

Riou said, "The healer said to try these, but Nanami, I really think…"

"No, no, no! We can't see a doctor! Jowy will get fine soon, and we won't have to attract attention to ourselves!" Nanami yelled.

"Nanami…" said Riou quietly.

Jowy moaned softly and turned over.

"I'll set the water to boil. I just know these herbs'll work!" Nanami went over to the fire.

Riou could only hope Jowy would survive Nanami's persistence. Riou knew it was the Black Sword Rune, even though Jowy wouldn't admit it. It would freak out Nanami. Riou knew they needed to see a doctor, but Nanami wouldn't hear of it. Riou shook his head sadly. Riou hoped he would survive as well.

***********

"What's wrong dear?"

"I'm beginning to see why McDohl ran away," Lepant replied to his wife.

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can. Just look at this: Tax management in Rikon, Minor rebellions in Pannu Yakuta, food shortages in the Dragon Knight Fortress, near holy war between the Warriors' Village and Qlon Temple… the list goes on and on. I can't take it Eileen!"

"Well, if you couldn't do it, who could?" Eileen asked, smiling slightly.

"Tesla could," Lepant muttered sourly.

"Oh stop that," Eileen shoved Lepant playfully.

"Eileen, you'd best head to bed, this will take awhile," Lepant said.

"Oh Lepant, you don't get enough sleep, why don't you come to bed," Eileen said.

"Eileen…" Lepant said in a cautious tone.

"Just one night," Eileen said.

"Okay… but if Tesla yells at me, it's your fault," Lepant said, smiling.

"Okay, let's go dear," Eileen said.

Little did they know what was going to happen just a little later that night in Gregminster.

***********

"So what's up?" Koyu asked.

"Can't we just get in?" Futch asked.

"Nope, Border Guard's duty, you ought to know," Koyu said.

"Since when were you a Border Guard?" Millie asked.

"Ever since the War ended. I know these mountains well, and since the job had a reasonable amount of money in it, I decided to do it. Pretty noble huh? Goin' from being a bandit to a Border Guard," Koyu said.

"Why do we need a pass?" Millie asked. "We didn't need one when we left."

"Oh, it was a law passed about a year ago, kind of rough on travelers, but it ensures better security," Koyu explained.

"Okay… How do we get a pass?" Millie asked.

"Find a village with a passport office, ask for one, wait until you pass the test, if you pass the test, then both countries will affirm the passport, give it to you, and voila, you can get in!" Koyu threw his arms up for emphasis.

"Ugh…" Futch said. "The nearest village is three days back, and I don't recall a passport office."

"Please let us in," Yuzu pleaded.

Koyu jumped back. "Hey I didn't see you there… Yuzu? How did Yuzu get to be with you? I thought she was with her grandfather."

"Grandpa let me go, because it was getting boring in the same spot. Yuzu likes this more," Yuzu explained.

"Oh…" Koyu acknowledged.

"Please let us in…" Millie pleaded.

"How about if you go on a date with me," Koyu said slyly, winking at Millie.

"No," Millie said. "I don't go on dates with anyone."

"Sheena said that that would work," Koyu said.

"What do you mean?" Futch's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, nothing," Koyu said.

"There's something suspicious about this," Millie said.

"Yeah…" Futch said.

"Yuzu doesn't like this…" Yuzu said.

"Okay, okay, there is no passport, but Sheena said that this would get me a date in a heartbeat. I knew I shouldn't have listened to him," Koyu moaned. "Go in…"

The huge stone gates opened up, leading down into Tinto.

"Well let's go," Millie said happily. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Koyu.

Futch rolled his eyes. "Let's go…"

"Yay! Yuzu gets to see Grandpa again!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"We go to Tinto first," Futch said.

"And finally I get to sleep on a decent bed again!" Millie exclaimed.

Futch smiled. "I think we'll all look forward to that."


	3. The Golden Capital has Fallen

****

Highland Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, Suikoden II, or any of their characters, period.

****

Author Note: This takes place 5 years after the war with Highland. If Suikoden III presents any inaccuracies with my

story, please don't nag me.

"Lord Shu…"

No answer.

"Umm… Lord Shu?"

Still no answer.

"It's important Lord Shu…"

No reply.

"Umm… Shu?"

Shu looked up. "Yes."

The young boy that had been continually addressing him fidgeted.

"Well out with it, boy!" Shu exclaimed.

"Lord Shu…"

"Don't call me that," Shu said.

"Uhh… Shu… Gregminster has fallen…"

Shu's eyes widened. "Who? Who could do such a thing?"

The boy swallowed nervously. "…Highland…"

***********

"GROOOOOOAAAAN!"

"Oh do be quiet," Mazus snapped at Abizboah.

"GROOOOOOAAAAN!"

"Honestly! How should I concentrate with you… creaking like that!"

"GROOOOOOAAAAN!"

"Just because Crowley bested me, it doesn't mean that I can't shut you up," Mazus growled.

Abizboah suddenly whipped around. Right behind Mazus was a massive army of undead. Abizboah's tentacles lashed out furiously and began to pummel zombies.

"What the…" Mazus said. He had only seen worse when Neclord's armies marched through. This could be bad…

"Out of the way, Kraken! It's my turn!" Lightning began to crackle around Mazus as he entered the battle.

***********

"Two rooms. One for me, one for the ladies," Futch said.

"200 potch," the innkeeper said.

Futch forked over the amount and said, "Okay, let's get some sleep."

"Okay," Yuzu said happily.

"Bonaparte is getting anxious," Millie said. She was petting the overweight mammal.

"That thing has feelings?" the innkeeper asked in disbelief.

Millie's glare quieted him.

"Maybe he's hungry," Futch said.

Then the ground trembled.

A young boy, a local by the looks of him, ran in. His face was flushed and he looked out of breath. "To the southeast! It's beautiful! A thunderstorm like I've never seen before!"

The ground shook again.

"Let's go see!" Yuzu squealed.

"This isn't good," Futch said, as the earth shook again.

The trio went out of the small inn. Just like the boy had said, thunder was arcing off in the southeast. But it was definitely not a thunderstorm, unless you were talking about the rune spell. All the lightning was focused in one area: the collapsed mine tunnel southeast of Tinto. Blue bolts shot across the landscape, igniting small fires across the dry brush on the mountainside. Even from here, Futch could see the smoke.

"That isn't good," Millie reiterated.

"There are only two people I know that could cause that: And one's in the Toran Republic. That must be Mazus!" Futch exclaimed.

"That creepy old man?" Millie said. "He's just… well… creepy."

"Well, creepy or not, it has to take a lot to cause that!" Futch said.

"Finally, a real adventure!" Millie said.

"You're starting to sound like Meg," Futch grumbled. "But let's go!"

"Uhh… what does Yuzu do?" Yuzu asked.

"Come with us, of course," Millie said, twirling her High Boomerang.

"Yay! Yuzu gets to come!" Yuzu said, delighted.

"Why did you think you couldn't?" Futch asked.

"Well, Yuzu can't fight, so Yuzu thought she would have to stay here," Yuzu said dejectedly.

"It's okay, just stay behind us," Futch said.

"Okay," Yuzu said.

The group set off to the south. Not counting the unruly skeleton, there wasn't much in the way of excitement on the way to the mine. Upon arrival, the first thing Futch noticed was that they weren't alone.

"Hey guys!" Koyu waved.

"Oh… hi," Millie said.

"Hey, forget about earlier," Koyu said, his easy-going grin plastered on his face. "Some light show, huh?"

"Uhh… yeah," Futch said.

"Hey, I'll bet that whatever's causing that is a real troublemaker! How about we take it on. We can do it," Koyu suggested.

"Well, I dunno," Millie said skeptically.

"Then I'm goin' solo," Koyu said. He twirled his One-handed Greataxe and began to walk in.

"Hey, I'll come along too," Futch said spinning Sigurd.

"Hey I'm not staying out here alone!" Millie exclaimed.

"Of course not," Koyu said smugly.

Millie glared at him.

"Yuzu goes in too!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Two lovely ladies, both coming in with us, what do you think of that, eh Futch?" Koyu asked.

"I think we should take care of whatever is in there and then get some sleep," Futch replied.

"Good philosophy," said Koyu, rubbing his chin.

"Well are we going to chatter all day, or go in?" Millie asked.

With those last words, the group plunged into the darkness.


	4. Rowd?!

****

Highland Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, Suikoden II, or any of their characters, period.

It flew like a brushfire from person to person, house to house, village to village, city to city, region to region, country to country. The words flared up from the island countries of the south, to Harmonia in the north. Grassland and Zexen, Phalena and Duwaine, Kanakan and the Nameless Countries, all knew it: Gregminster had fallen. Of course, that didn't mean that the Toran Republic was conquered, in fact it was far from it. Already, attack forces of Elves, Kobolds, and even a few Dwarves were going north. Naval forces were being mustered in Shasarazade and Kirov. A legion of warriors was prepared to leave the Warrior's Village. Cavalry was embarking from Moravia and Pannu Yakuta was sending an army of its own. Whoever those armies that claimed to be Highland were, they will be in for quite a surprise when they find the rest of Toran knocking.

At least, that's what Lepant hoped.

"Of course that is what will happen dear. Do you think the rest of the country would submit meekly?" Eileen said to Lepant.

"With me being held ransom they won't move their armies, you know that Eileen," Lepant said. "We're stuck in this dungeon and there is no way out."

Eileen couldn't even find the courage to smile. "Lepant, don't talk that way. Maybe Gregminster is already falling, and we'll be free soon."

"Not likely, with the way they used those bloody Blink Mages like that. Face it Eileen, we don't stand a chance."

"What about the rebels outside of Gregminster? Led by Alen, Grenseal, and Lotte? What of them?" Eileen was trying her hardest now.

"Merely a rumor. How do you know the truth of it, Eileen? If you heard that Jowston, ur… Duwaine, fell, then what would you say to that? If the whole world fell to Highland? Eileen, you can't just choose which rumors to believe, because then your putting too much faith in one thing that could be totally wrong."

Eileen stared off in the distance. She rarely was this downtrodden, but Lepant couldn't help it. It only fitted his mood.

Eileen whipped around. She was smiling again. "Lepant, I can get us out! Just listen to me!"

Eileen quickly told Lepant her plan.

For the first time in a long while, Lepant smiled. "Leave it to me, Eileen."

* * * * * * * * * *

Flik was astonished. He would have never expected to see a soldier in that kind of uniform again, ever. But the blue and white of Highland was in his vision and wasn't going away.

"C'mon, we're just travelers," Viktor said.

"I don't care if you're High Priest Sasarai, I'm not letting you in," the guard said.

Highland's tactics must have been brilliant. With Gregminster gone, Highland's army cut through what was left of the northern forces. In a short amount of time, Moravia had fallen, and Kirov wasn't too far behind. Highland hadn't picked any fights with Shasarazade, but it was only a matter of time before the naval superpower and that army got into a fight. Whoever led Highland had to be a genius, but all the logical choices were accounted for. Shu was in Radat, Apple somewhere in what was Highland, Klaus was training under Shu, plus those people wouldn't fight for Highland anyhow. Leon was recently heard in Kanakan, and that did it in for all the strategists. Unless there was a new strategist. Flik shuddered.

"Plea-ease," Viktor pleaded.

"No-o," the guard replied.

"Why not?" Flik demanded.

"It's not my law, but General Rowd isn't allowing anyone in or out of his holdings in Toran," the guard said.

Viktor's jaw dropped.

Flik stood still, in mute shock.

"You mean, Rowd from Kyaro, leader of the Unicorn Brigade?" Viktor croaked.

"One and the same," the guard said, looking at Flik and Viktor askance.

Flik and Viktor burst out laughing.

The guard's eyes narrowed. "And what is so funny about that?"

The two laughed more.

"Okay, wise guys, you're under arrest in the name of Highland!" The guard blew a whistle and drew a sword. Highland guards came out from the guard tower.

Viktor still chuckled as he drew out the Star Dragon Sword.

Flik grimaced and pulled out Odessa++.

The two charged into battle.

* * * * * * * * *

The cave was slimy, wet, treacherous, and not fun.

Futch was using Sigurd more as a walking stick, than spear. Koyu plowed ahead, and Millie brought up the rear. Yuzu was just in front of Futch. Yuzu's light frame made even this hazardous terrain easy for her. Millie however was lagging partly due to her inability at climbing, and partly because she stayed back with Bonaparte. The obese animal was simply waddling along and taking its time. Seeing those two made Futch miss Bright, but the dragon had to stay outside, it was much too big for the small passages in the cave.

Koyu finally stopped and waited.

After catching up Futch asked, "So I thought you were on Border Duty. How were you allowed to leave your post and come here?"

Koyu grinned, "Shift change. Even if I was still on duty, I would have left my post. This is too good to miss."

Futch stared at Koyu, "But then anybody could have gotten in while you were gone!"

Koyu considered. "Oops! I didn't think of that one!"

Millie came up. Her once clean blue skirt was now wet and brown with cave mud. "Can we… take… a breather… I'm… exhausted." She collapsed in an ungainly sprawl.

"I'm just warming up!" Koyu exclaimed and took off in the cave again.

Futch wearily pulled himself up and began to walk again. He was about to turn the corner when Koyu came back around. Futch almost fell over. Yuzu ran into Futch and then he did fall over. Millie came up last and asked irately, "What is it?"

"There's a lot of creepy things beyond here. They have four arms, that almost act like legs, and it has three skulls with eyes that roll around all crazy-like."

Millie paled.

"What is it?" Futch asked.

"Well, in the period of time where Flik and Viktor fled to South Window, they learned about disappearances near North Window. Viktor, Nanami, Riou and some others went to check it out. What they found was Neclord. But instead of killing him there, they fought one of Neclord's minions: the Abomination. Apparently it wasn't 'the' Abomination, rather 'an' Abomination," Millie concluded.

"Yeah, yeah, tell that stuff to Marlowe, I don't care what it is now, but it'll soon be dead, let's go!" Koyu tossed his axe, turned, and dashed down the tunnel. Futch followed as best as he could, with Millie in the rear. Futch just hoped he wasn't biting off more than he could chew…


	5. We're doomed!!!

****

Highland Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, Suikoden II, or any of their characters, period.

Futch crept along quietly. He jumped at every shadow and cringed at every noise. Futch didn't like this place. He definitely didn't like this place. If Koyu or Yuzu didn't like this place, they certainly weren't showing it. Millie however hated this place, and was complaining at every other turn, namely for Bonaparte's sake.

"Why did you bring the thing in? It ain't helpin' us, and it ain't going to," Koyu exclaimed.

"Bonaparte wanted to come in. Maybe you should leave," Millie retorted.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yuzu shrieked.

Futch grimaced as an Abomination landed. Cave mud landed all over and doused everyone.

"Oh yeah! This is what we're talkin' about!" Koyu leapt forward and sank his axe into the Abomination's leg. With a crunch it crumpled. The Abomination reared up and landed on Koyu. He fell over with a grunt. Futch rushed in, spinning Sigurd. The blade repeatedly cut into the Abomination's leg. It fell forward. Sigurd bashed the first skull. Then the second Abomination landed.

"Help!" Yuzu screamed.

Millie's forehead glowed. She floated up an inch or two off the ground. The multi-pointed star of the Blue Gate Rune spun up around her head. Suddenly, a massive ship flew overhead, and its cannons released a barrage of destruction. Koyu yelled and covered his head as the fire rained down on them. Yuzu scrambled behind a rock, as an Abomination's massive hand/foot slammed down on the area where she was. All around, Abominations were coming out. Futch ran an Abomination through. Yanking Sigurd free, he spun around and slashed off its front legs. Koyu scrambled out. Using the speed his Gale Rune supplied, he sped past Futch, leapt on a rock, did a somersault, and crashed down on the Abomination cornering Yuzu. Millie's High Boomerang flew past and hit off one of the skulls on an Abomination.

"It's too much! We have to retreat!" Futch yelled.

The Abomination next to Futch let out a roar. He turned, only to see it up in the air, and watched as it was torn apart by powerful tentacles. Abizboah swung around and its tentacles connected with a few more Abominations. It was Nature's fury, focused through this octopus.

Behind Abizboah, a rain of lightning fell on whatever Abizboah hadn't taken care of. Apparently Mazus was there too. The Abominations turned to this new threat. Bonaparte dove into the ground. "Can we attack now?" Koyu asked, grinning at Futch.

"Be my guest," Futch ran forward and hamstrung an Abomination.

Bonaparte came up and grabbed an Abomination's leg in its powerful jaws. Shaking it back and forth, Bonaparte finally let go, and what was left of the mutation hit the ground.

Millie turned and screamed.

Zombies were pouring into the opening, except for one problem, they were riding Unicombies.

"Shoot!" Koyu exclaimed. He ran forward to face them.

Millie summoned a Protect Mist, and the first few Zombies and Unicombies crashed into a large icy barrier.

As the Protect Mist faded, the undead continued to charge. Even with Abizboah's strength and Mazus' magic, they were horribly outnumbered and their strength was nowhere near that of the undead's numbers.

Yuzu voiced it perfectly; "We're doomed."

* * * * * * * * *

"We're doomed."

"No we're not!"

Hix drew his sword. "We're doomed."

"No we are not doomed, Hix," Tengaar said.

Just the evening after their marriage, and now Highland attacked. Tengaar had hoped that Scarleticia and Antei would have held longer, but they had fallen in the same fashion as Kirov, Moravia, and Rokkaku. Even the Ninjas of Rokkaku were no match. But this was totally different. They would be attacking the Warriors' Village. For the time being, the Village and Qlon Temple had signed a truce to oust the Highland threat. The Warriors had fled from Lorimar, with remnants of the Imperial Army from Moravia and Scarleticia. Now, the Warriors' Village had bolstered its defenses and waited for the attack.

"We're doomed."

"We are not doomed!"

* * * * * * * *

"We're doomed."

"Don't say that, Fitcher," Teresa Wisemail said.

"But it's true. With half of Toran captured, including the capital, and a massive army gathering in Highland, and with Harmonia at our borders, what can we do? I say we make a treaty, and hope we don't come out too badly," Fitcher suggested.

"If Jess were still mayor, he wouldn't have suggested that," Gustav Pendragon said.

"Well Jess isn't Mayor, is he?" Plenipotentiary Makai of Two Rivers sneered.

"This is no time for fighting," Teresa said.

"It's the perfect time for fighting! We need to dispatch some nice solid Heavy Infantry from Tinto, backed up with Light Infantry from Two River, and plow through'em. Use Cavalry from Muse and South Window to hit'em hard on the side, and kill the stragglers with Greenhill's archers, it's that easy!" Gustav leaned back, satisfied with his statement.

"Thanks Shu," Fitcher said. "That would work, if we had the people to supply it. Most of the residents of Muse are either too old or too young to fight, people in Greenhill aren't prepared for another war. Only your Tinto and South Window truly can handle it. The old Matilda Knightdom could assist, but we can't even draft an army without a leader. We've got plenty of strategy to tap into, with Shu and Klaus, and brilliant generals, like Ridley. But without someone to inspire the people, we'll have a half-hearted militia against these well-trained infantry units that so far, haven't been beat."

"Thanks for the worst outlook," Camus muttered. He was representing the Matilda Knightdom, because nobody else could, and he was the best for the job. "Now Teresa, how can we see it in the most positive fashion?"

"What are you implying?" Teresa hissed.

"That was very 'unknightly' of you, Camus," Gustav said.

"Are we just going to argue?" a voice asked from behind.

Everyone whipped around. They knew that voice, perhaps too well. It was Shu, the leader in Riou's place, that is, until he came back.

"Well, better late than never," Gustav said.

Camus smiled. "We were just busy arguing, want to join?"

"You're not helping, Camus," Shu said.

"We're getting nowhere," Makai said.

"If only Riou were here," Fitcher said.

"If only…" Teresa sighed wistfully.

A soldier ran in. "Highland is coming up through Banner Village. Radat won't stop an attack, and everyone has fled from there. We need to dispatch an army, but South Window is too unwilling. We need somebody to do it, before it's too late!"

Fitcher held his head in his hands, "Were doomed!" me moaned.


	6. A Hero's Return

****

Highland Rebellion

Author's note: No Futch, Millie, Koyu, Yuzu etc this time around, but next chapter will be all about their adventures in Tinto!

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, Suikoden II, or any of their characters, period.

__

Even if you kill me and defeat Highland,

you won't have peace!!!! You'll have a

defeated country screaming for our vengeance!!

It had all been so long ago… so very long ago. That annoying Riou kid, and that spineless Atreides. Those two had plotted against him. They dared to try to match the great Luca Blight…

And they thought they had succeeded.

"Ha ha ha!" Luca laughed.

Faking a death wasn't too hard. After his dramatic speech, they all believed him dead… the fools.

After the Atreides boy's betrayal, he left to the south. Those loyal to him, truly loyal would go south eventually. Harmonia would shun the Highland losers, for Highland would lose without his guidance. That fool, Jowy Atreides, believing himself better than the great Luca Blight! Luca would have finished off the Jowston resistance once and for all, that very night, except for those boys' plan. Luca could almost laugh except for the blood boiling in his veins, with anger at what happened.

He had found Rowd in the Southlands of Kanakan, and that Leon Silverburg, but he was easily taken care of. Luca didn't really _kill_ the old man, but left him with enough of a warning to keep him from doing anything against Luca again. But there was always those other two traitors. Kiba and Klaus Windamier were always more loyal to Agares than himself, and they were easily taken care of. Recently, Luca had heard that the senior Windamier was dead, but Kiba wasn't that easily done away with. Then there was that Shu. Mathiu's pupil was a genius, and if he had taken that Klaus under his wing, Luca would have no strategist, and Jowston, two. However, who needed a strategist with Luca Blight?

Luca was the genius who hired the Blink Mages in the south. It was a cinch to use the magical energies being channeled from Magicians' Island to teleport there. Then it was a quick teleport to the south into Gregminster. After his remaining White Wolves had thoroughly captured Gregminster, Lenankamp, the Fortress of Kwaba, and surrounding villages, Luca left Rowd in charge of Gregminster. Sure, it wasn't the best decision, but Rowd was loyal, if only because Luca was stronger than he was. After Gregminster's conquest, Luca moved to northern Moravia, Scarleticia to the south of that, Lorimar fell after that, but Luca went east across Garan and the area around Pannu Yakuta fell, mainly due to uneasy alliances between Elves, Dwarves, and Kobolds. That part was almost like the city-state, turning allies on each other. All that remained was the Warriors' Village, Qlon Temple, Pannu Yakuta itself, and the Dragon Knight Fortress.

He had also conquered the ninja hamlet, Rokkaku. That had been accidental more than anything. Some scouts that strayed from Moravia had found the small hamlet in a hidden part of the forest. It was only a simple matter of using some fire and rage runes, before the forest went up in flames, along with quite a few ninjas. That caused them to surrender.

Luca had conquered Toran in a week, it taken Barbarossa a year. Luca truly was the best.

* * * * * * * *

"I don't know about this," Kanak said.

"Relax," Anji said. "Compared to fighting in the Gate Rune Wars, this'll be a cinch!"

"My sentiments fall with Kanak," Leonardo said.

"Are you pirates or landlubbers?" Anji asked.

"Technically, we're no longer pirates," Leonardo said.

"Plus, Gregminster got those really big walls, and its got a huge garrison," Kanak said. "How do we three sneak in?"

"Easy", said Anji. "We're still tough, even if we aren't pirates!" He pointed his Demon Army Spear at Gregminster's walls. "Tonight, me hearties, the Golden Capital be our target! Harharhar!"

"Talk normally, that's just freaky," Kanak said, sullenly following Anji.

And with that, the three tried to penetrate the Highland defenses.

* * * * * * *

"Umm… may I come in?" Fitcher asked. He knocked on the door again.

"Come in," a feminine voice called out.

"Why me," Fitcher moaned as he walked in.

"So what business do you have… Fitcher?"

"Ah… Hi Yoshino," Fitcher said.

"You must be here to see Freed," Yoshino hurried off.

Fitcher began to whistle idly while waiting. He could still remember what had happened at the meeting…

__

"We need somebody to unite South Window," Shu said.

"Yes, but not many heroes remain in South Window, most were killed along with Granmeyer in its capture by Highland," Teresa said.

"Who needs South Window, they turned their tails and ran anyway," Gustav said.

"And you hid away from Highland instead of helping out Jowston," Camus said.

"Like you were much better, with Gorudo practically siding with Highland!" Gustav said.

"People, may we stop arguing," Shu asked, rather irritated.

"Yes, let's please work together," Fitcher said.

"There is one person left: Freed Yamamoto," Shu said.

"Yeah but he's retired," Teresa said.

"I think that we can convince him otherwise- with the right words of course," Shu said.

Fitcher gulped as Shu's eyes landed on him.

And that's how he wound up here, in Radat.

"Greetings," Freed said.

Fitcher jumped. "Oh… ur, hi."

"What brings you here?" Freed asked.

"Well, you see, South Window is about to be attacked by Highland and we need somebody to lead them and-"

"No!" Freed interrupted. "When I said I was retiring, I meant it! I want to live out the rest of my days with Yoshino, and never worry about war again."

"Live out your days under Highland rule, eh?" Fitcher said.

"You can find someone else to do it," Freed snapped.

"Quite the contrary," Fitcher said. "In fact, you're the only one left. No one we could find could inspire the people of South Window as much as you, Freed. With no mayor of South Window, the people have followed Muse more than anything, instead of having their own voice. However, what Muse needs, and what South Window needs are two different things entirely. You can give them their voice back and allow South Window to become the great state it once was. If you don't, you will see bloodshed and murder, war and occupation, all by Highland. South Window will go meekly and live forever as a holding of Highland. If you don't unite the people, Highland will, with bloodshed and war as their tamers. The people of South Window would be beaten and bloodied under the harsh iron rod of Highland Rule. No longer would they live freely, but under the whip of Highland, eternally scourged for their mere existence. Do you want that Freed? Is your peaceful life now that important for later? Would you like to raise children who know only the yoke of Highland oppression? Is that what you truly want?"

Freed sat there, in silence.

"But Yoshino and I…"

"Freed," Yoshino said. "Do you really think I am that stupid? I know that you are more important to South Window than to me right now. I do not mind if you leave, you are doing it for our country, and our future children, and other's children, and everyone in South Window. Fitcher is right; if you don't do it, nobody will. Good luck my husband, and return safely to me… again."

Fitcher quietly got up and left, as the two embraced. Freed may not have liked it, but he was now being pulled back into a new war with Highland, whether he liked it or not. But now Freed would have a big job ahead of him: inspiring South Window.

Fitcher was just glad he was mayor of Muse, and not South Window.


	7. Empty World

****

Highland Rebellion

Author's note: As promised, this is all about the Tinto group!

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, Suikoden II, or any of their characters, period.

Futch leaned on Sigurd, breathing heavily. The remaining pieces of rock cascaded down over the now blocked cave entrance.

"Great… Idea… Yuzu…" Millie panted.

"Yuzu only stated the obvious," Yuzu said, grinning.

"Okay, so now the enemy is behind a massive rock wall. I haven't used my thunder rune like that in a long time," Mazus said.

"GRROOOAAAAAN," Abizboah moaned. I flexed one of its tentacles, which had a small cut.

"You big sissy, it's just a scratch!" Mazus exclaimed.

Millie flopped down on Bonaparte. Yuzu did the same with Taro. Koyu looked just as rambunctious as ever. Mazus was leaning on his Staff, and Abizboah just groaned.

"I had'em beat!" Koyu exclaimed.

"If Millie hadn't snatched you out of there, you would've been dead," Futch said.

"I'm a Lampdragon Bandit, I'm tougher'n that!" Koyu exclaimed.

"Yeah… sure, boy," Mazus said.

"Hey, I'm not a boy any longer! That was ten years ago!"

Mazus chuckled.

Then, the rock wall exploded behind them.

"Holy…" Koyu trailed off.

"Oh, another Golem… great," Mazus said.

"Golem!?" Koyu looked at the massive rock demon.

"I'm too tired for this," Futch muttered. He stood up, pulled out Sigurd and got into position.

Millie screamed and fell off Bonaparte.

Yuzu was too tired, even for that.

"The body must be in unison to win a fight. Mind, Heart, Spirit, and Soul, all in unison. I will show you what a united body can do."

"Huh?" Millie rolled over and looked. There stood the swordsman, Genshu. His kimono flowed out behind him, snapping in the wind. "Yay!" Millie jumped up. "We're saved!"

Genshu looked over. His eyebrows rose, slightly. He then turned and swung his sword. A zombie that had slowly walked up hit a cave wall and slid down, in two pieces. Abizboah's tentacles were whipping around and hitting the Golem, but it didn't seem to be doing much. Genshu rushed in there, and like a blur, began to cut down zombies. Unicombies, Skeletons, Zombies, even Neclordia's fell to Kamui. Genshu leapt up and swung his sword down. As he descended, his sword sheared through the left shoulder of the Golem. With the enemy pushed back, Millie saw her chance.

Millie stood up and tilted her head back. Here forehead flowed and the many-pointed star of the Blue Gate Rune flared up. What followed was nightmarish. A creature, straight from Hades had arisen. This spell was truly evil, and that was why people rarely used it. Millie screamed out in pain. Futch knew there was nothing he could do, but he felt pained leaving her there, nonetheless.

"Foolish girl!" Mazus exclaimed. "RUN! RUN!!!"

"Empty World…" Koyu said. "We're as good as dead."

Taro began to run, Yuzu bouncing on top. Bonaparte dove into the ground. Abizboah began to drag itself away, its fight with the Golem more than the Kraken could take. Futch knew that he couldn't interrupt the spell to take Millie away, that would cause instant death, but he couldn't leave her here.

"C'mon," Koyu said. He grabbed Futch's arm.

"I can't leave her here! She'll die!" Futch said.

"So will you, if you stick around!" Koyu grabbed Futch's other arm and pulled.

Futch let himself be dragged away.

The creature was now at full power. Evil radiated from it, and even the Golem was trying to escape, but it was too late now, for the army of undead. And Millie. It opened its mouth, dripping with saliva, and a hideous light gathered inside. The light was pale and murky, like seen from far away. But the light also had a shroud of darkness on it, and it lent an even more malicious taint on the light. Slowly, it built and built, growing in that horror's mouth and with a final burst, the creature released it. The beam flew down the tunnel.

"MILLIE!" Futch cried out. He watched as the light hit her. His vision was filled with white, from the bright beam.

Futch could hear Koyu vaguely crying out, "C'mon, Futch!" But it sounded so far away. His ears were filled with the sound of rumbling, but louder than any noise. His eardrums recoiled at the sound, yet Futch didn't want it to stop. As the light flared up again, hitting the Golem, Futch stepped forward. He had to find Millie…

************

"Oooh Futch," Yuzu wailed.

"He was brave, but foolish… The girl was dead as soon as she called upon the rune," Genshu said.

"You're mean," Yuzu sniffled.

"I am sorry… I did not know stating obvious facts was considered 'mean'," Genshu said.

"Well… You're still mean," Yuzu said.

"There is a chance they could've survived," Mazus said.

"I saw that power, there is no chance," Genshu sheathed his sword and turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mazus asked. "We wait for their return."

"If that is your wish, wait, I do not care," Genshu continued walking.

"I know magic, and there is a chance," Mazus yelled.

"If you wish to put faith in false hope, so be it," Genshu said turning around. "Do you wish for me to stay?"

"No, I'm just saying that those three are still alive," Mazus said.

"Koyu, Millie, Futch, all gone," Yuzu sniffled some more.

"No they're not," Mazus said.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu looked up hopefully at Mazus.

"They are dead. Do not fill yourself with hope, for it will only bring ruin," Genshu stood there.

Yuzu stood up. She was still rather short, even at fifteen years and rather lean. She didn't look that imposing next to Genshu, but she puffed out her chest and said, "Go away. If you want them dead so badly, go kill them yourself, but I will try to stop you."

"I do not wish them to be dead," Genshu said.

"Then why do you keep saying they're dead?" Yuzu asked.

"Because they are dead. Little one, I admire your courage, but courage does not bring back lives," Genshu bowed his head.

A loud crashing sound was heard, and Yuzu turned to see the rest of the mineshaft collapse.

"Millie! Futch! Koyu! Noooooo!" Yuzu cried out.

There was no way anyone could have survived that.


	8. Gregminster

****

Highland Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, Suikoden II, or any of their characters, period.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Lepant asked.

"Of course, Meg taught me," Eileen replied.

"You mean that girl that was really, really young?" Lepant asked.

"Yeah… Lepant, she was an experienced trickster," Eileen said.

"That was seven years old, or something," Lepant said.

"Ten years, now eighteen," Eileen corrected.

Lepant spoke up, "Eileen, I starting to get a bad feeling about this. You've been trying to pick that lock for nearly twenty minutes. What if a guard came in now? Maybe we should stop. Eileen? Eileen, are you listening? We ought to stop, I don't think you can pick the lock. Just stop Eileen."

"Stop being such a fuss," Eileen scolded as she stood up. The door silently opened.

"Okay remember, you have to ambush the guard," Eileen said.

"I haven't forgotten you know," Lepant said.

"Good," Eileen said.

Then footsteps echoed down into the small dungeon they occupied.

"Three… two… one…" Eileen counted.

Lepant jumped out. The guard didn't even have a chance to react. Lepant pushed the tray of food into the guard's face. He fell back. Lepant raised his boot high and smashed it into his face. The guard wouldn't be waking up for a long while, if at all. Lepant didn't even check for life signs as he knelt down and unbuckled the sword belt on the guard. He strapped it across, but it felt wrong somehow… "Too light," Lepant grumbled.

"Come on, we have to go," Eileen said.

Lepant charged ahead.

Eileen shook her head. "Boys with sharp objects…" she muttered and took off after her husband.

*********

Victor and Flik stared at the walls.

"Big, eh?" Victor asked.

"Taller than I remembered," Flik said.

"Well, if the wall's too high to climb, then tunnel a way in," Victor replied. "Okay, blue-boy, let'er rip!"

Flik sighed and held up his right hand. Lightning began to shoot out in erratic lines. It all zapped the same spots on the wall, and soon stone, mortar, and other debris was flying everywhere. After a good fifteen seconds, Highland finally began to shoot down arrows. Victor laughed as the arrows were all severely off.

"That's what ya get for not lettin' your eyes get adjusted to the dark!" Victor exclaimed.

Flik muttered something and a large blue bolt leapt out and finished the job of chiseling and then some.

"The Star Dragon Sword would've loved this," Victor said. "Too bad I stuck him in that cave again."

"I don't think that was a wise decision," Flik unsheathed Odessa++.

Victor charged in. Flik once again shook his head but followed anyway.

*********

Yuzu was a mess. She hadn't stopped crying, and wouldn't even talk. The same was true of Bright. As soon as he knew that Futch wasn't coming, he had curled up on the ground and let out soft, mournful cries.

"Poor girl," Mazus said.

"It is natural, but a sign of weakness as well," Genshu said.

Even Genshu couldn't dodge the stone Yuzu threw. He reeled around off balance, but regained his composure quickly.

"Good one," Mazus said.

"GRRRROOOAAAAN!" Abizboah agreed.

Yuzu just cried harder.

"What spirit," Genshu murmured. His sword flew out of its sheath and he deflected Yuzu's next stone. "I do not wish to fight you." He deflected another flying rock.

Yuzu screamed.

Mazus whipped around and saw the ground beneath Yuzu trembling. "What the…?" he trailed off.

Yuzu leapt aside. Suddenly her face changed to a look of pure happiness.

"I do not understand," Genshu stated.

"…Bonaparte…" Yuzu simply said.

Genshu still looked uncomprehending, but Mazus had figured it out now.

The ground finally finished heaving and Bonaparte crawled out. He opened his mouth, and a badly wounded Millie, Koyu, and Futch tumbled out.

Yuzu squealed in delight.

"Ugh," Koyu said. He was the only one moving. He looked around. When he realized he was in a huge mouth, he jumped out as fast as he could. Realization dawned on him and he said, "You are good for something, aren't you?"

Bonaparte just sat there. Genshu rushed forward and pulled out Millie, while Mazus and Yuzu pulled out Futch.

The next thing Koyu knew, he was being hugged. "You're alive!" Yuzu exclaimed. She hugged Koyu a little longer, then pecked him on the cheek. She jumped up and ran over to Futch, who was now coming around. Koyu could only rub his cheek in astonishment.

"Futch is alive!" Yuzu stated. She then rushed over to Millie.

"Oh no!" Yuzu stared in horror at the wound covering Millie's body. She looked up. "Can anyone do anything?"

Mazus pulled out a medicine. "It's all I have." He knelt down and began to apply it to her wounds. Slowly, her wounds faded. The major ones were lessened, but the minor scrapes and cuts had vanished.

"I don't know if the girl will make it," Mazus said.

*********

Alen yawned tiredly. It was tough, ranging out on patrols and defending camps and such, but it was his duty.

Duty…

He yawned again. He was too tired to ponder such a thing right now. His fellow comrade-in-arms, Grenseal snickered.

"Does the little baby need some sleep?"

"Oh lay off, I know you are tired as well," Alen shot back.

"Tough day?" Grenseal asked.

"Tough life," Alen said. "I never expected this, you know, when I was knighted and everything. I always thought it was about noble deeds and heroic exploits."

"Well, I was born into knighthood, so I kind of knew what to expect," Grenseal said.

"Yeah, well I thought it was a dream come true for me, being born in a poor family and all," Alen said.

Grenseal looked at Alen sideways. "And it wasn't? C'mon so you work a little. You get to be the person people look up to. People want to be like you, become honorable knights and defend the kingdom. If a little fatigue is the cost, then I would gladly do it, to inspire the people to fight for what they believe in. Alen, it's not about the fanfare and decorations. Its about the honor and chivalry of being a knight. It is a beacon of hope for the people, and if you show them that you can no longer bear the burden, they lose heart, but when you rise to the occasion, they are inspired and follow you. It is our duty to show them true spirit and that they too can make a difference."

"Thank you , my friend," Alen said.

Just then, a soldier ran into their tent. Grenseal raised an eyebrow at the soldier's lack of courtesy but let him talk.

"Sir Alen, Sir Grenseal, Gregminster is under attack!"

"So much for peace and quiet," Grenseal stood up.


	9. CounterRebellion

****

Highland Rebellion

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, Suikoden II, or any of their characters, period.

The wind blew across the plains of South Window. The area had been going through a drought for sometime, and only the most hardy of grasses and shrubs could survive. The result was an excess of dust. And due to the wind, the dust was up in the air and choking anybody passing through. The Highland Soldiers trudged through the sandstorm though, small cloths draws across their noses and mouths. After the conquest at Rokkaku, Luca had finally made the invasion into South Window. Each soldier was decorated in their finest armor, all shined to perfection. The made no attempt at secrecy, and the cloud of choking dust was even worse behind them.

"I've seen rampaging boars that made less noise," Zamza muttered.

"Yeah, well they outnumber us, and have more power, if you were that good, you probably wouldn't care either," Tsai responded.

Freed had tried to throw together an army, and recruited everybody nearby that he knew of. The conceited wizard Zamza had been in the neighborhood, trying to find "young opportunistic magic wielders". Freed decided he would be better than with no wizards at all. He had found Tsai visiting in Radat and took him to help him train the soldiers. Genshu had passed through, but seemed intent upon getting to Tinto, and would not change what he was doing.

"They're drawing close now," Tsai said.

"If only we had Shu or Klaus here… Even Apple would be a help," Zamza lamented.

"Shu is managing affairs up north, you should know that, and Klaus is in Greenhill. He's probably lost in some library reading up on the strategists of the past. We'll have to make due with what we have," Freed said.

Freed had decided that an ambush would be the only way to come close to defeating Highland. He set it up at a small pass in some hills southeast of South Window. The hills weren't very large, but to avoid them would take two or three days more, so they went through the pass. Freed was just thankful they did, and set his plan accordingly. He had reinforcements from Muse, with Mayor Jess leading them himself. He was at the opposite side of the pass, with plenty of Muse soldiers to assist.

However, South Window still had more soldiers and had their own cavalry, which was to be deployed wherever Highland managed to break through. Next to him, Tsai shifted uneasily.

"Been a while since you battled, huh?" Zamza smirked. "It is of no matter, I can protect you from any harm!"

"Ahem," Freed interrupted, drawing his sword. "Highland is practically beneath us. Lord Jess will give the signal any minute now."

Instantly, Zamza and Tsai's head went to the opposite hill.

"There it is!" A soldier yelled.

Freed could see it to, a lightning rune was sparking. It was angled so that any Highland scouts would not see it, due to the fact that it was in line with sun. It was also put on top of the canyon though, so that the Freed's side could see it with ease.

Freed gulped. He hadn't done this in 5 years. He hoped he would live to remember this 5 years from now as well.

*********

Radat was quiet. It seemed too quiet. Richmond never liked the quiet. He didn't like loud noise, either. A steady background noise, that, he could deal with. But the quiet was too tranquil. Often, business was dry when it was quiet in Radat, sleep Radat. But this wasn't the sleep, laid-back quiet of an afternoon. This was a tense quiet, like the calm before the storm. Even he was on edge. He found his right hand rubbing the coin in his hand. Many a time, he had won money that way, and hardly anybody suspected. Of course, that Riou kid had, but he was special. True Rune bearers didn't just happen to waltz into Radat every day. Special indeed. Highland had marched across most of the southern plains of South Window, largely unopposed. Richmond was no strategist, but it seemed logical to take Radat. To control the main port from DuWaine to Toran seemed to be the best move to make. Perhaps that's why Richmond wasn't a detective though. Strategists had plots, counter-plots, reverse-plots, back-up-plots, and most of those turned out to be another. It was too confusing for him to understand, and he kept it that way. He had only recently learned of Highland's astonishing capture of almost all of Toran in only a week or two, and only a few resistances remained. Highland had been quick and brutal, killing most nobles and many of Richmond's spies in the process. That would put a dent in his information network, but what was done was done. The blink mages were brilliant, and yet, it seemed odd. Rowd was occupying Gregminster, which seemed to put him as the leader of this rebellion, yet he did not seem the type to plan such a thing. Richmond shrugged. Most things were too confusing to him, unless he had most of the facts. Even if he didn't, he could usually piece things together, but not the larger picture. Small details, miniscule actions or features were his forte. Strategists could always see the big picture. It was sometimes amazing to observe Shu plan and allocate soldiers in such ways that the enemy seemed doomed. And yet, on the battle, Leon countered with the same mental grace. The whole war had been one giant chess game, between Shu and Leon. Of course, most people observed it as Highland versus Jowston, and a few who knew more said Riou and Jowy Blight, but Richmond knew. The war could have ended at almost any time, and yet the war waged, and the strategists plotted. Even now, somewhere in the world, a tyrant was planning domination, rebels were plotting revolution, and evil was casting its hand into all of it. Another thing that intrigued Richmond was the evil that seemed to go with the war. The Beast Rune, Yuber, Windy in the Gate Rune Wars, Neclord, all were manifestations of evil somehow, each doing their best to bring the world to chaos. Then there were those who countered it, Riou and the Bright Shield Rune, Leknaat the Seer, the Star Dragon Sword, and maybe even Pesmerga, although Richmond wouldn't bet on Pesmerga's benevolence. He seemed to distant, aloof even. Richmond looked up from his usual spot in the shade in the south portion of Radat. Above, the sun glinted as it was making its westward descent. Night was coming, and the storm was going to arrive. Richmond flipped his coin. Deftly catching it, he checked what it landed on. It landed on Tails.

*********

Esmerelda reclined lazily in her bath. Steam gushed up around her in warm waves. She loved baths, a luxury few could afford regularly, even in the Toran Republic. Of course, she wasn't about to share. A noblelady needed baths as much as a farmer needed his tools. She had to appear pristine for the commonfolk, give them hope and show them that there still was decency in the world. She smiled. Decency. Decency had been turned upside down since the Highland soldiers had arrived. The foolish nobles who thought that their manors would keep them safe from Highland were proven wrong as they were routinely slaughtered. Esmerelda made the right choice. She had chosen to have a "peace treaty" with Highland, and was spared. Of course, she really didn't want to, but her sense of self-preservation kept her from saying so. Indeed, many of the nobles were executed in many grotesque ways, and their screams still echoes in her thoughts. Her stomach lurched, and Esmerelda sank into the calming bathwater.

She sighed wistfully. A noblelady should be content with her life. But Esmerelda was not. All she wanted to do was leave. Thinking about it, she realized how foolish and brash that sounded. Often, people who left their lives for something better or more exciting came back as social disgraces or never came back at all. She closed her eyes. But living a life of adventure would have to have its pluses. Even then, not enough people would do it. Highland proved to be quite an obstacle in any plan of escape however. Only merchants would be allowed to leave, and then it was strict trade routes, monitored at almost every town by soldiers. Their general, Rowd, claimed that even that would stop once they reclaimed Highland and had caravans moving back and forth.

Esmerelda plunged beneath her bathwater as her door opened. Milich Oppenheimer was at her doorway. She had become aquatinted with him during the Gate Rune Wars, and even though she had kept some contact with him, they were not close friends. And definitely not close enough to allow him to enter a lady's bath unannounced. "I demand to know the meaning of this!" she declared. Esmerelda was just thankful that she had bubbles for this bath, or who knows how this little incident would have turned out.

Milich bowed. "You have my apologies, meaningless as they are, milady Esmerelda. I have urgent business involving Highland that I must discuss with you. It is about Highland. One of the last resistances, the Warrior's Village, is about to fall soon. If they fall, that allows them to focus on the two remaining fronts, Pannu Yakuta and the Dragon Knight's Fortress. Those two will certainly fall if a Highland legion is added to one of their numbers. As it is, those two are holding on barely, and Pannu Yakuta is considering retreat to the Dwarf City. That would allow Highland to move across the Great Forest, and not have any obstruction to their heinous deeds. The Dragon Knight's could fall back to Seek Valley, but they would starve there eventually. So, I have to make a request of you. You are one of few nobles remaining here in Antei, and I need to you to raise an army. Due to the pacific nature of the Kunan area, hardly any Highland soldiers are stationed here. It would only take a small force to topple nearby garrisons, raise an army, and assist in the Lorimar area to protect the warrior from Highland. I would perform such a task myself, but the people here developed a distinct dislike for me when I was under the influence of the Black Rune, so the people would not listen to me. Esmerelda, you are qualified though. You are one of few capable nobles left, and you could get the people to follow you. I must depart now, for my mere presence here could alert Highland to trouble. I bid thee farewell, and good tidings soon." With that, Milich turned and left.

Esmerelda was shocked. Her, lead an army?! The idea itself was preposterous, and yet, tempting. She would have to look into it.


End file.
